Waiting on an Airplane
by ffacowgirl89
Summary: Sitting in an airport, at Gate 10, is a young man with perfectly styled hair, and designer clothes. Two more young men- one with blonde hair and one with a mohawk- stand nearby on their phones. Across the airport 3 more people are running behind a boy with dark hair held down by gel, pushing through the people trying to get to his destination- Gate 10...


**AN- Hello everyone. So I've never written any sort of story like this before, heck I've never written any story point blank. However, I've been really into the song "Crying On a Suitcase" by Casey James. I was listening to it while working on some things for school and this storyline just popped in my head and wouldn't go away. Normally when I listen to music it's guard routines that pop in and out, so this was a first that a story came up. Well this story was pestering me to write it and the more I attempted to ignore it, the more it consumed my mind. So, here is where the story came from. I was the only person to proof read it, so if you want the job to fix it, let me know, otherwise this is how it is going to be.**

I also have not been in an airport in YEARS so I apologize if it is not 100% accurate. Just go with it. Imagine it like some sappy rom-com.

**Disclaimer: The song, and characters are not mine, the ideas and thoughts are. **

_Blaine pick up your phone!_

_Quit ignoring us!_

_Really Blaine? Are you really going to do this!_

_You can't let this happen!_

**14 Missed Calls**

Blaine sighed as he went through the texts and missed calls on his phone, all of them being from Finn and Rachel, and all of them saying about the same thing. He was not in the mood to deal with them, or anyone for that matter, especially now after all that has happened.

Sighing he curled into a tighter ball on his bed and let the tears flow freely, no point in hiding them and the pain was just too much to bear.

_Knock Knock_

"Blaine we're coming in whether you like it or not!"

"And I honestly don't even care if you aren't fully dressed, hell I've seen enough of you and my brother that it's not going to be an issue now."

Finn and Rachel both came in the room without even waiting for Blaine to open the door, which was fine and dandy as he was concerned. Blaine did not budge from his position as the duo sat on either side of him on the enormous bed. Rachel started to rub circles in his back while he cried his eyes out and Finn texted someone.

"Blaine, you can't let this happen. This is not the Blaine we know." Finn started, looking at his watch all the while speaking.

"The Blaine we know wouldn't let someone so right for him just simply walk away from his life. Kurt was so happy to get the weekend off and come down with me to see you. He loves you Blaine, not some New Yorker, but _YOU_. You are the only person he has eyes for and could not stop talking about how he missed you, how you called him, how he Skyped you." Rachel said calmly to Blaine, while looking at Finn with wide eyes as he taps his watch looking back at her.

"I want him to be able to live his life." Blaine mumbled through his tears. "I was holding him back from living his dreams."

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" Rachel yelled and Blaine curled into a tighter ball if that was even possible, "How dare you even think that! You are the love of his life! With you by his side, he was living his life. These past two months have been the happiest I've ever seen him! He is doing what he loves and has an incredible boyfriend by his side. Sure you weren't there in person, but the knowledge that he had you and that you were going to join him in New York in less than a year was all he needed!"

"Blaine," hearing the calmness in Finn's voice, Blaine relaxed slightly, "You need Kurt like he needs you. Are you honestly going to be any happier without him? Do you really think he is going to be any happier without you? Do you know that at this moment Kurt is about to head back to New York he was so upset and depressed at the thought of being in Ohio and not being with you? Because in all honesty, I think once he leaves this time he will never return."

At Finn's words Blaine sat up wide eyed, "What?"

"Finn's not lying Blaine, Kurt is leaving to go back to New York, without saying bye to anyone. Are you really going to just let him leave and never see him or hear from him again with the thought of him never coming back to Ohio? Kurt LOVES you.

Sitting up in bed with Rachel and Finn on either side, Blaine contemplated what they said while chewing on his lip. Straight ahead on his dresser was a picture of him and Kurt, his favorite picture of the two of them by far. It was one Nick took when both boys were at Dalton of them cuddled together in the Warbler room on one of the couches. Kurt was asleep on Blaine's chest as the younger man looked lovingly at him. Kurt was his other half and the love of his life. Rachel and Finn softly smile at each other as they practically see the wheels turning in Blaine's head as he comes to a realization and as quickly as it comes, it is replaced by fear.

"But what if he doesn't take me back? I hurt him. I hate myself for hurting him and what if he realizes how horrible I am?" Finally voicing the fear he has been holding onto Blaine breaks down into sobs pulling his knees to his chest.

"Blaine, I know Kurt and I are brothers, and there are more things that I don't know about him than I do know... but if there is one absolute definite thing about Kurt that I know, it's that he is madly in love with you. He will take you back in a heartbeat. He doesn't want to leave so soon and on such bad terms with everyone, but I know that he isn't happy staying here any more than he has too if you aren't with him."

Looking up through swollen tear filled eyes Blaine can see that what Finn is saying is the truth. Finn knows it, Rachel knows it, hell probably all of Ohio knows it, and finally- Blaine knows it as well.

"I need to find him. I have to fix this before it's too late." Blaine jumps up and hugs Finn and Rachel before grabbing his shoes and looking for his keys, only the noise of Rachel clearing her throat makes him stop.

"Um, Blaine, it may be too late... Kurt's plane leaves in an hour from Columbus."

**Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you**

**Run and jump into your truck, hit the gas, burn some rubber up**

**Yeah your time's running out**

**Do it now**

Hearing what Rachel said, Blaine's face paled and he started to visibly shake, "But we will never make it! It's almost a half hour drive there! Plus finding parking and finding him before he gets on the plane!"

Loosing sense of what was happening Blaine starts panicking as he tries to find his keys.

"Dude, don't think that, we will get there in time but we have to leave NOW! I can drive Rachel's car, we can get gas on the way."

"NO! We are taking my car, there is enough gas we don't have time to stop!" Blaine is full on sobbing now as he rummages around the dresser.

Rachel gets off the bed and spots his keys on the floor, "Come on Blaine, here they are we need to leave now! Finn and I will fill you in on the way there let's go!"

Before leaving Blaine rushes to his bedside table and pulls out a small box. _"It's now or never."_ he thinks.

Racing down the stairs, Blaine closes the door behind them not even caring if it's locked or not, jumps into the car and speeds off with Finn and Rachel.

**Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit**

**Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting**

**Whatever it takes**

**You gotta get to that gate**

Getting from Westerville to Columbus is no small feat when you are a boy racing against time to stop the love of your life from getting on the plane.

Thanking whatever gods there are that he knows the back roads and shortcuts like the back of his hand, Blaine takes every opportunity to speed along the back roads as Finn fills him in while Rachel makes some phone calls.

"Burt and I came home from the garage for lunch to find a note on the kitchen counter saying how Kurt needed to leave Ohio and was never coming back as long as his broken heart was here. It also said that his plane was scheduled to leave at 5pm and that he would let us know when he got back. Blaine, we all know you are the only person who can stop him from leaving and saying goodbye to everyone he ever cared about."

By now Blaine was shaking and gripping the wheel with two hands as they made it onto the interstate.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, yes this is Rachel. We have Blaine... yes we are on our way... try and call Kurt he can't get on that plane."

Finn waited for Rachel to finish the call before picking up again, "Burt called Carole and told her what was happening while I called Rachel and told I was picking her up to come and help talk sense into you. On our way to your house we called the rest of New Directions and filled them in and told them that they had to try and get a hold of Kurt to stop him from getting on the plane."

"Hey Sam it's Rachel and we have Blaine. About 30 minutes... I know trust me... Have you found him?... Gate 10? Thanks. Don't approach him, you know how he is, just find him but don't try to talk to him... we will be there soon."

"Puck and Sam are at the airport." Finn explained seeing the confusion in Blaine's eyes at Rachel's phone conversation. "As I said we called everyone we could think of and Puck and Sam left as soon as they could to get to the airport to find him if they could or at least find the gate number for us so we knew where to go. But it will be okay, see we are almost there."

They were a mile from the exit when they were forced to stop, an accident up ahead in the left lane caused all traffic to come to a halt making Blaine even more anxious. They only have about half an hour until the plane leaves.

Blaine after a minute started to tap anxiously against the steering wheel and after looking around made a split second decision and pulled onto the shoulder, he was going to make it, he just had too.

Fifteen minutes later the trio pulled into the airport and Rachel gave directions as to where to go. Looking at the clock Blaine's anxiety peaked, Finn started to tap against his leg, and Rachel could not seem to sit still while talking to Sam again on the phone telling him that they were there.

"Blaine?... What? You need to Park!" Finn yelled as Blaine pulled up to the curb and jumped out of the car.

"I don't give a damn Finn! Give me a ticket, tow my car, I don't care what they do! I need to get to Kurt!" Blaine yelled while running into the building with Rachel and Finn on his heels.

**She's cryin' on a suitcase**

**Sittin' at the airport**

**Waitin' on an airplane**

**Bound to take her out of here**

**Ooh**

**They're gonna call her number**

**She'll sit down by the window**

**The plane'll leave the runway**

**And fade into a goodbye sky**

**You better run while you still got time**

**She's cryin' on a suitcase**

At Gate 10 a boy with light brown hair perfectly styled and dressed in designer clothes sat holding onto his suitcase, crying, as passerby's looked on. No one knew who this young man was or what caused him so much distress.

Kurt looked once again at his phone at all of the missed calls he ignored and text messages he refused to open. Sighing he turns his phone off to save battery and looks at his watch. "Almost time" he thinks. Almost time for his number to be called and to leave this depressing state, never to return. At these thoughts Kurt's heart breaks even more if it was possible and he begins sobbing onto his suitcase again. Never once did he consider himself to be one of those people who would be crying in an airport with a broken heart. Stories like that only happen in movies with happy endings. Kurt realizes that his story is not one from a movie, the love of his life isn't just going to suddenly run in here to win him back.

Looking at his watch, a gift from his father, he feels a wave of sadness thinking of how this wasn't the way he wanted to say goodbye to everyone. Sure it wasn't a complete goodbye as his friends were more than welcome to visit him in New York, but it was a goodbye to Ohio, to Lima, to his younger love-filled self, and above all it was a goodbye to Blaine. Blaine, the boy he promised he'd never say goodbye too, then again, never did he think that it would be Blaine saying goodbye to him.

_"First call Gate 10 5pm flight to New York City."_

Sighing, Kurt listens to the announcement. _"Maybe wait until the second call" he thinks... maybe._

Hearing a commotion Kurt looks up and his eyes widen as he sees someone running through the airport towards him.

_"Blaine..."_

**Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up**

**You can make excuses if you really want to lose her**

**It's all on the line, do or die time**

**Getting on your knees time**

Once in the airport Blaine checks his watch and realizes it's almost time for the first call for Kurt's flight and he starts running again in the direction of Gate 10. He has to make it in time, there is no alternative.

"Blaine! BLAINE! THIS WAY!"

Blaine comes to a crashing halt as he sees Santana and Quinn running over to him.

"Look Hobbit, as much as I want to hit you for hurting him, only you can help and fix him. Puck and Sam found him, he is near Gate 10 but it's crowded over there. Find Sam NOW and he will take you to Kurt." Santana begins running with Blaine, pointing in the direction he needs to go and without so much as a thank you he takes off running faster than he has in his life with Santana, Finn, and Rachel running behind him.

In no time Blaine sees Puck and Sam, and comes to a halt as Sam points Blaine over to a row of chairs, sitting on the end curled into a ball, and crying into his suitcase is Kurt. Smiling for the first time in a couple of days Blaine takes off running with majority of the New Directions cheering him on at a slower pace.

_"First call Gate 10 5pm flight to New York City."_

People yelled as he unintentionally pushed them aside trying to get to Kurt before he gets on that plane.

_Finally_ he makes it and Kurt is looking up at him with wide, tear- filled, eyes.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I am so stupid. I love you so much you can't leave, at least not like this. I made the biggest mistake ever. I love you more than you will ever know and the thought of losing you forever is more than I can bear."

Blaine drops to his knees pulling the suitcase out of Kurt's lap and taking his hands in his own.

"Sweetie, I love you and I am a fool, a huge idiot for making the biggest mistake of my life. I was scared of holding you back and was upset that you would find someone better than me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life."

Letting go of Kurt's hands, Blaine pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it...

**Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her**

**Everything good in your life begins and ends with her**

**Lose your pride while you can**

**Come on man be a man**

"Kurt, it's an engagement ring. I know we are both young, but I know that you are the only person I will ever want to be with. I am so sorry for what I did, but I know I need you. I love you and no matter how many times I have you say it, _you_ are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I won't be able to live with myself if you go on that plane never to return. You complete me and still move me more each and every day." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes full of tears as tears silently fell down his own cheeks.

"Kurt... I love you. I love you so much that it hurts yet makes me so happy at the same time."

Tears continue to pour down their cheeks as the two boys look at each other.

"Kurt, please say something."

_"Gate 10 5 pm flight to New York City..."_

**She's cryin' on a suitcase**

**Sittin' at the airport**

**Waitin' on an airplane**

**Bound to take her out of here**

**Ooh**

**They're gonna call her number**

**She'll sit down by the window**

**The plane'll leave the runway**

**And fade into a goodbye sky**

**You better run while you still got time**

**She's cryin' on a suitcase**

Both boys glanced around the airport at the announcement and Blaine visibly begins to panic. _"What if Kurt gets on that plane? What if he says no?"_

Kurt looked into Blaine's tear-filled eyes, full of love, panic, anxiety, fear, and without even thinking, pulls Blaine into a kiss, one full of love, uncertainty, and passion.

After what seems like an eternity, Kurt pulls back and Blaine's panic and anxiety returns full blast. _"This is it, he's leaving, this really is goodbye."_

"Yes."

Puzzled, Blaine looked at Kurt, "Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you. But you have to promise me one thing, never do that again. With me saying yes, you are stuck with me for life, because you are my life."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as they began to fill with tears again. "I love you Blaine Anderson, more than you may ever know."

_"Gate 10 5pm flight to New York City."_

Kurt looks up at the announcement before pulling Blaine back in for another kiss...

**She's cryin' on a suitcase**

**Waitin' on an airplane**

**Bound to take her out of here**

**They're gonna call her number**

**She'll sit down by the window**

**The plane'll leave the runway**

**And fade into a goodbye sky**

**You better run while you still got time**

**Well you still got time**

_"Last call Gate 10 5pm flight to New York City..."_

Gate 10 was completely empty except for two boys, one sitting in a chair a suitcase by it's side and holding the other kneeling in front of him in a tight embrace. Off to the side is a small group of people looking on with huge smiles on their faces.

"Blaine, I'm not going. I'm never leaving you and I will keep my promise. I will never say goodbye to you."

They sit together for a moment longer, relishing in the fact of having each other, and what almost happened.

"Kurt, sweetie, let's go home."

Hand in hand the two boys stand up from their positions. Blaine picks up Kurt's suitcase and wraps his arm around Kurt's waist pulling him close to his side. Kurt looks at Blaine, dried tears staining his face, and smiling, for the first time in what seems like days, at the man he loves.

"I agree, let's go home."

Eventually they would come back to this airport so Kurt and Rachel could go back to New York, but the weekend was not over yet. The next time they would enter, it won't be goodbye, but see you soon.

Together, with their friends, they leave the airport walking into the sunset...

**She's cryin' on a suitcase**

**Waitin' on an airplane**

**She'll fade into a goodbye sky  
**


End file.
